Differential pressure transducers comprising two absolute sensors present several advantages over standard differential pressure transducer configurations having one sensor. For example, standard differential pressure transducers have a narrow diameter tube that directs a reference pressure to the back side of the diaphragm, while the front side of the diaphragm receives a main pressure. Such tubing increases the likelihood that a blockage will occur and adversely affect the transducer. Further, such tubing interferes with the transducer's frequency response characteristics for reference port signals. Differential pressure transducers having two sensors, however, eliminate the need for such tubing and therefore eliminate the adverse effects associated with such tubing. Additional benefits of differential transducers having two sensors are further described and highlighted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,817.
Prior art embodiments of differential transducers having two sensors, however, have certain limitations. For example, differential transducers having two sensors have a reduced output when compared to standard differential transducers. This reduction in output is caused by the electrical configuration of the transducer, as the main pressure port and the reference pressure port each utilize a half bridge silicon strain gage Wheatstone bridge circuit sensor. Each half bridge is then combined to form a Wheatstone bridge circuit that responds to the differential or gage pressure between the main pressure port and the reference pressure port.
Thus, there is a need for a gage/differential pressure transducer assembly that utilizes two sensors and has an improved output. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.